Stay With Me
by M155 C0nfu510n
Summary: The life of a captain is lonely, Munakata knows this fact all too well. A night of frustration turns into a night of passion for the lonely captain, a certain Red King the culprit.


It's another Song!fic and I hope you people like it~ :3 I'm back in the K mood so here's more King lovin'/ angst~ ON TO THE SHOW! :D I'm pretty sure you peeps know what the song is~ -3-

You guys should know by now that I own none of this anime or song~ .

* * *

><p>Violet eyes watched the slightly blurred figure of his lieutenant sit up and slowly slip her clothes back on. His lips were set in a thin line as he turned to stare out the window. When he felt the bed dip farther on his side, he turned to see Awashima move towards the door, his mouth forming words before his mind could process them.<p>

"Wait."

Munakata stiffened as the questioning eyes of his lieutenant regarded him silently, the raven slumping tiredly as he turned back towards the window.

"Nevermind."

He didn't see Awashima's nod in response, only heard the near-silent click of his door shutting behind her before he was left to his musings. The Blue King kicked his feet from under rumpled sheets, standing stiffly before grabbing a set of lounging pants from his drawer and sliding them on. Moving to the nightstand by his bed, Munakata reached into the small drawer and produced a rectangular box, flipping the lid and sticking a cigarette between his teeth before setting it back down. He lit the cancer stick with a careless flame, moving to sit on the floor beneath his window- which he opened to rid his room of the smell of smoke- as he blew a stream of smoke from his nose.

A silent sigh passed through thin lips as Munakata tilted his head back to stare blankly at the purplish sky. At that moment, Munakata wished to see the stars. He wanted to see the twinkling balls of burning gas as they drifted across an inky sky, not just useless pictures and whimsical descriptions. He had even heard tales of wishes coming true upon the sight of a 'shooting star'- which upon later readings he found to be bits of debris from meteors.

Munakata grimaced at his thoughts. Surely he wasn't desperate enough to wish upon flying rocks. But as he flicked the bud of his cigarette out his window, he couldn't help but crave the experience of a fruitless wish, crave the possibility of an end to his loneliness once and for all.

But such were the thoughts of one who had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

* * *

><p>Munakata stared blankly at the figure on the opposite side of his door, jaw set as he regarded the redhead with obvious distaste.<p>

"What business do you have here, Suoh? And how do you know where I live?"

Violet eyes watched the smirking man for any twitch or flinch that would give away his inner thoughts. His eyes narrowed when he found none, Suoh just standing calmly as the captain observed him silently.

"Are you going to invite me in, or not?"

Munakata was actually surprised at the question, mouth parting slightly as he regarded the king with a critical eye. Suoh's smirk only widened at the surprise of the raven, easily pushing past the distracted man and into his apartment. Munakata sputtered irately as he hurriedly shut the door and chased the taller man through his home.

Suoh paused in the living room, eyes trailing over deep blue walls and white carpet to the black couch set in the far corner next to a large window and an equally black recliner across from it. A dark wood coffee table sat in the middle of the room, a few folders and papers spread across the smooth surface. The redhead nodded before turning curious eyes to the door to his left, moving to open it he was halted at a hand on his wrist. Amber eyes trailed along the pale flesh of a lithely muscled arm to the angered eyes of the Sceptor 4 captain. Suoh couldn't help but admire the way his anger made the edges of his irises darker, the color spreading from the whites inward.

"You better have a good reason for barging into my home without invitation."

Munakata's words were like venom, Suoh raising a brow at the sheer emotion he felt in the smaller male's words before smiling lightly. Raising his free hand, Suoh moved it to trace along Munakata's jaw, enjoying the way it clenched tightly beneath his fingertips. At the feeling of the fingers on his wrist loosening, Suoh tugged his hand free and proceeded to open the door he had set his eyes on earlier. Munakata only growled before following the redhead into his bedroom, ignorant to the fact that a light blush dusted his cheeks.

Suoh's eyes again praised the sophistication of the raven's home. The color scheme of dark blue, white, and black was repeated in the bedroom. The bed was draped in a black comforter with white stitching, the pillows in the same case, while a white sheet with black stitches peeked from underneath. His window was covered with dark blue curtains, the walls a slightly darker shade. The dresser and nightstand were made of the same dark wood of the coffee table.

Finished with his observation of the room, Suoh approached the slightly rumpled bed, turning until his knees were at the edge before falling backwards. Munakata's irritation seemed to grow when Suoh flopped onto his bed, the raven traipsing closer before standing over the prone form, arms crossed expression unreadable.

"Get up and get out. Now."

Suoh only sighed before sitting up, lips set in a pout. Munakata didn't have time to react as a hand shot forward and grabbed his arm, quickly flinging him onto the bed with a mighty tug. Munakata's eyes shut at the sudden movement, only opening when he felt a sudden weight settle over his body.

Violet eyes opened to connect with glowing amber, Munakata freezing at the emotions he saw swimming in those burning pools.

"S-Suoh?"

The raven cursed the stutter in his voice, heart hammering in his chest as those eyes seemed to darken even further. The only sound Munakata could hear was his heartbeat, the thundering roar of blood through his ear as the organ pumped faster and faster, before it all just stopped. It took Munakata a moment to realize why, when his brain finally registered the extra weight on his lips, the unnatural warmth on his cheek. Cracking his eyes- that he didn't realize had closed- open, Munakata was hypnotized by the swirling brown of Suoh's own glowing orbs, eyes sliding closed of their own accord.

The raven didn't participate in the kiss, lips set in a firm line as Suoh pushed insistently. It wasn't until a sneaking hand snaked under the hem of his shirt that Munakata reacted, gasping as teasing fingers trailed over his abdomen. Suoh's tongue easily slipped through the opening, tangling with Munakata's own and forcing it into action. All the while Suoh's hands were exploring the captain's body, pushing the shirt up to Munakata's neck to fully admire his creamy skin.

Munakata's body was alight with a renewed fire. He would never admit it out loud, but he was fully enjoying the redheads ministrations, finally accepting why all those times with Awashima were unfulfilling. He enjoyed this, enjoyed the submission, enjoyed the fact that he had the ability to stop the redhead but didn't want to.

As that devilish tongue trailed along his chest Munakata couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him. Why was he enjoying this? Surely this was just another one-time thing, just like with his lieutenant. So why did admitting that cause a sudden pain to flare in his chest, cause him to utter a sound between a choke and a cry.

Pained violet eyes opened to connect with confused brown. Munakata pushed away whatever insecurities he was feeling to just enjoy that moment of peace, of pseudo-happiness, for all it was worth. Pulling Suoh closer, the raven allowed his mind to be tainted by the redhead, allowed his nose to be filled by his scent, and his body to be filled by him.

And as they lay together in the rumpled sheets and silent room, Munakata can't help but feel a sense of completeness. Heavy lids drooped slightly as the captain allowed his thoughts to wander, the comforting presence of Suoh only a few teasing inches away, his heat radiating like a furnace beneath the thin, white sheet. Violet eyes squinted open when a familiar smell assaulted his nose, eyes turning questioningly to see Suoh reclining against the headboard, a cigarette tucked loosely between his lips. Lips that only a few moments prior had been locked with his own and tasting everything he had to offer.

Stopping his thoughts before they could go any farther, Munakata sat up enough to reach for the cancer stick and pull it from loose lips. Suoh cracked an eye to watch the raven take a deep drag before exhaling slowly, smoke wafting in a thick trail from swollen lips. Suoh smirked before taking the cigarette back, sticking it between his lips before stretching his back. A content sigh passed through his lips before he flipped the sheet off his bare form.

Munakata watched the redhead move to sit on the edge of his bed, a sharp pain shooting through his chest when Suoh reached for his clothes, tugging his boxers on slowly before standing to get his pants from under Munakata's window. He never made it far, however, thin fingers gripping his wrist in a vice-like grip.

Suoh turned to the raven with questioning eyes, a hint of surprise shining in the ember orbs when he saw the desperation on Munakata's face.

"Wait." Munakata swallowed the lump in his throat, ignored the voice in his head that told him to let Suoh go and pretend that nothing had happened, pushed the pain in his chest away as he stared pleadingly into Suoh's eyes. "Stay with me."

Of all the things he expected to hear, this surprised the redhead the most. Suoh tensed at the plea, turning to fully face the raven and search for any outward sign of deceit. His expression softened when he only saw a tired captain, a captain who had seen too much too soon, a captain who had distanced himself- whether on purpose or against his will, Suoh didn't know- from those around him. Smiling lightly, Suoh eased back into the bed, easily catching Munakata's relaxing as he moved back under the sheet.

Munakata was a second away from taking back what he said before Suoh eased back under the sheet, the captain barely stopping the grin that threatened to break his stony facade. After making sure Suoh wasn't going to try and leave again, Munakata settled down for some much needed rest. Lying on his side, Munakata turned away from the redhead, drifting to sleep not long after his eyes closed.

Suoh stared at the captain's back for a few minutes, stubbing out the remainder of his cigarette in a nearby ashtray as he waited to make sure he was fully asleep before sliding closer and throwing an arm over his middle, pulling Munakata against his chest. He almost chuckled when Munakata turned in his hold, face tucked into his neck and hands resting on his chest, choosing to tease the raven about it in the morning.

His mind settled and lids finally drooping, Suoh allowed himself to drift to sleep, ignorant to the smile that touched Munakata's lips.

* * *

><p>Okay here's the thing… it could've been better but whatevs~ :3 i'm pretty sure someone out there likes it just the way it is… . Well later weirdos! And don't forget to review! :D<p> 


End file.
